Battle Of The Obsessive
by Ripchick2002
Summary: Meiling is pissed and obsessive AND annoying!!!!! how far will she go to fight for her man! enough to deem her insane????R&R PLEAZ!!!!!
1. The Good The Bad and the Obsessive

****

Battle of The Obsessive

Narrator: first things first. This is my first fanfic. So if you don't like it I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kero: yeah right. Don't wry! It will be great. Sakura let you borrow the create card.

Sakura: no I didn't

Narrator: well, I guess we should get moving! On with the story!!!!! Hehe

CH 1., the good, the bad, and the obsessive!

* thoughts 

AN author's note

"Speaking

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** *Darn alarm clock* Meilin thought as she stretched out her hand to slam it off. 

CRACK! 

"GROAN!! Oh no, not again!!!!!!!" as she looked down with her blood shot red eyes at her once again massacred alarm clock she slowly started to smile. "I know just the man who can fix this!!!! It gives me one good reason to see my beloved Li earlier!!!"

****

In the kitchen

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" a voice called from somewhere in the back of the house.

*Uh oh. What does she want now????* The head of the li clan was sitting at the kitchen table in his apartment eating breakfast. He always liked the color green. This apartment fit him nicely.

"oh, Sayo-kun. I need your heeeeeeelp!" she said in a singsong voice.

"Meilin!!!!!!!!! I told you not to call me that!"

"but, pouting could be heard IN HER VOICE! (AN: man she is pathetic! But it's my fan fic so what?? On with the story) I need your help!"

sigh "what is it????" I can never say no to her, I have to work on that. Syoaran walked into the comforting living room and waited for a response from his cousin.

A few blocks a way a certain Cherry Blossom woke up with a loud 

"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm late! I'm late!! For a very important date!" Sakura Kinomoto ran down the stairs rushed on her skates and grabbed her lunch and backpack.

"Not time to say hello, goodbye. I'm late. I'm late. I'm Late!!!!" she kissed her father goodbye and raced to catch up with Touya and Yukito.

"hey yukito." sakura said after finally catching up, slightly out of breath."

"I see you finally caught up, kajuu."

"sakura no kajuu!!!! And why didn't you wait for me???"

"I don't wait for pipsqueaks"

"hey sakura. Don't worry about him"

"thanks yukito. I'll get you back for that touya. " she said as she stuck out her tongue.

****

Tomeda Elementary School

"hey, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said waving.

"Konichiwa, Sakura. So, is today the day???? When are you going to tell him???"

"Hoe……"

"Tell who what??" it was Rika and Chiharu! Here to save the day!!!

"ummmm, it's nothing. Really." Sakura said. ^_^;. Growing cute little tomatoes on her cheeks.

"Kawaii!!!!" Tomoyo said and gets out her camera and starts recording. "Sakuraaaaaa, he's heeeeeere!"

"Hoe!…. He, hey Syaorun! Meilin." Sakura said nervously.

"Hi sakura" Syaorun said looking down. Meilin only glared.

****

Recess

"oh, Tomoyo!!! I don't know what to do!! I know I like him, but what am I supposed to do??? I don't want to hurt Meilin! (AN: she can be to nice sometimes. But makes one heck of a guy like you!!! Li's a hunky!!! Li: will you shut up??? Narrator: nope I don't want to hunky!)"

"it's okay Sakura. I have the same problem. That new girl, sarah, keeps hitting on eriol, and you know how much I like him."

**RING**

"There's the bell Tomoyo. Let's go on in. we'll think of something later." and slowly the two friends walked in side.

****

After School

**RING** 

**it's now or never.** Meilin thought. **all **_MY_** Syaorun can do these days is stare at Sakura!!!!! She WILL back off NOW or I'll know why!!*

"hey sarah!"

"yeah Meilin???"

"you like that guy eriol right???"

gets all dreamy "you know I do meilin"

"well I have a perfect plan"

And then for once, instead of clinging to Syaorun's arm and walking home from school together, meilin walked off, whispering with sarah. 

Syaorun watched them go.

"something bad's gonna happen." he said to no one in particular, "I can feel it."

AN: dun dun dun. What's gonna happen???? What is Meilin up to??

Kero: well if we knew that why would we be reading this???

Narrator: oh be quite kero! Your just mad that your not in this yet. But don't worry you will be!!! What's a story with out kero??

Kero: yeah!!!!!!! Will there be pudding???? Huh huh huh??? 

Narrator:@_@ yes kero. There will be pudding. -_-; sheesh.

Kero: YES YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUDDING!!!

Narrator: stay in touch!!!


	2. Meeting in the Park

****

Narra: Sorry peeps for not updating sooner! I'll work on that. 

Sakura: she's almost as bad as me! always late!

Narra: Ooow, get me some aloe Vera cuz I've been burned. I heard that one from a friend!

Kero: sheesh, and I thought I was weird.

Li: You are weird.

Kero: Hey shut it gaki!

Li: Stuffed animal!

Narra: ^_^; Anywayz!!!!!! Here we go for chapter two!!!!!

****

Ch. 2 the challenge

At The Penguin Park

Sakura walked into the park looking for Tomoyo. There she was!!!!! On the bench by the slide. ^_^; *sigh* with her camera.

"Hey Tomoyo!"

"Hey Sakura!!!"

"So what was it you wanted???" they both said at EXACTLY the same time.

"Hoe??" a (AN: once again) puzzled Sakura said. (AN: Sakura: that's not nice)

"but you just called like fifteen minuets ago saying you wanted to talk to me. you hinted about having a plan???" Sakura's dazzling emerald eyes were staring confusedly at her best friend.

"that can't be right," a confused Tomoyo said shaking her head. "you called me!! saying that you might know what to do about a trouble you had."

"you both are wrong!!!!!" said a voice from the top of the King Penguin slide.

"MEILIN!!!!!!" they chorused, although Tomoyo was taping with little stars on her eyes!!!!!! *this is soooo cool**

A small, lean figure stepped out from behind Meilin. 

"Hey I helped to you know!"

"what are you doing here Sarah????" Tomoyo exclaimed.

but neither Sarah or Meilin bothered to notice. 

*whether their trying to be annoying or there just that way, it's still weird* thought Sakura

"oh your right!!! Sorry Sarah." ( AN: Meilin's actually apologizing!!!! They must be doing it to annoy!!!!! Meilin: hey! you'll pay for that one!)

Sakura was looking confused. watching the two "friends??" fight between who was more sorry. *does that even happen to ppl??* she thought. Tomoyo was looking exasperated, watching the two fight, and for once in her life had forgotten about her camera. For the moment. 

"AUUUUUGH!! I've been missing footage!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed, almost bursting into tears!

but that still didn't stop the "arguing."

After a few minuets of taping, "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Tomoyo was almost out of patience with this stupid argument. ( Tomoyo: that is impossible. I never lose my patience! hmph) "what do you want??" she nearly screamed!

*it finally stopped, go Tomoyo* Sakura thought. "yeah, what do you want???"

"should you explain or should I??" Sarah inquired with mock manners.

"well, I'm surprised they don't know. but *sigh* I will." Meilin gave a somewhat NOT dramatic pause. "we both want you to back off our men!"

"HOE???" "HUH?????"

to be continued......

Narra: hey I think it's coming along!

Sakura: yeah, it is. I'm so proud of my create card!

Narra: ^_^; your never gonna forgive me are you???

Li: why should she?? you stole it from her, without asking!

Narra: Duh! first that's what stealing is. I'm surprised you and the stuffed animal have stopped fighting.

Kero: we haven't we're on a 10 min. break.

Narra/Sakura: ^_^; oh dear.

Narra: well to all those sry again!

All: ..............

Narra: for not updating!

all: anime style fall!!!! thunk!

Narra: well till next time!!!


	3. The Challenge

Narra: this should be cool!

Li: should be?? oh I can't wait to hear it.

Narra: shut up you meanie!!!

Kero: hey I thought that I was the only one who fought with him. 

Narra: well your not. what about touya??

Kero: what about him??

Narra: Good point.

Li: can we move on? I'm sure some ppl want to read the story and not listen to your endless babble. you babble like geese!

Narra: takes one to know one!

Li: Hey!!!.....

Narra: and on with the story!

****

Ch. 3 The Challenge

"here's the deal my cherry blossom," Meilin said coldly. (AN: brrrrrr. it's cold in here! there must be some Meilin in the atmosphere!!!!)

"My dear Sarah and I challenge you and tomoyo to a............ contest of sorts. the prize.... Syaorun and Eriol!" *was that I hint of insaness in Meilin's eyes???* thought sakura. *there definitely was an evil glint*

"whe....when??" asked a nervous Sakura. *is it really so obvious that I like syaorun???? and how in the world would she know about tomoyo's thing for eriol* 

Tomoyo was thinking the same thing. *how did she know I liked Eriol??? oh dear I must be blushing horribly!!! but I least I got it all on tape!!!!*

"tomorrow, after school. don't be late. that should be a problem for you Sakura!" (AN: ouch!) 

"AUUUUGH!!" screamed Tomoyo (AN: she seems to be doing that a lot.)

"I can make Sakura a KAWAII costume!!!!!" going all starry eyed she focused her camera on Sakura. "it will be soooooo KAWAII!!!!! ohohohohohoho this will be so great!"

Meilin, Sarah and Sakura all fall anime style.

"Tomoyo!!! *sigh*" ^_^;

"I'm going to go make it!!!!" and with that she dashed off to make sakura's costume.

"well you better go to." Sarah said coldly, (AN: wonder where she gets it from?) "you might want to get rested, cuz we wouldn't want you to think you lost on our accounts!" and with that Meilin and Sarah left Sakura to herself.

Sakura shuddered but said nothing as she walked away. 

****

At The Kinomoto Residence

Sakura walked inside her house. there was a note on the table. dad was away at work. he'd be home late, don't stay up to late. *good ol' dad. always looking out for me*

Touya was working at the aquarium. *I thought he worked at that restaurant. that's where he worked yesterday. oh well*

She walked up the stairs, almost tripping because she had a lot on her mind. most of it was meilin. she pushed open the door and landed with a FLUMP on her bed. in the back ground she heard the bleeps and bloops of a video game. 

Suddenly the noises stopped. "NO!!! NO!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! not again! ERGH!!!"

"hey Sakura? you okay?"

her friendly guardian had come over and touched her on the shoulder. *I'm so touched* 

"I'm okay Kero."

"yeah, and I'm not the guardian beast of the seal, and your not the mistress of the cards."

"but Kero, I am the mistress of the cards! you are the guardian beast of the seal! Sakura sat up with one elbow on the mattress of her bed. 

Kero fell down anime style. "what's wrong Sakura???"

"ugh, it's Meilin."

"that explains a lot." 

Sakura smiled. and with that she explained the events of that afternoon. 

"wow, I'm sorry." Kero said. "if it's any consolation. the gaki's not much of a prize."

"Kero!!!!!!!" he knew how much Sakura like Li. "he's not a gaki!!!!"

"just because you like him doesn't mean I have to! and I know he's not a gaki. but hey. I got you to smile again!"

"thanks Kero!"

"Just a couple more things. first don't worry about Meilin. she has no powers. so no problemo. second did you bring me any pudding????"

"awwww, Kero! I thought you were going to give me a tip to defeat Meilin!!!!!!" Sakura whined as she reached into her bag and pulls out a chocolate pudding.

"YOUR THE BEST SAKURA!!!!!!!....." there was more but you couldn't understand because Kero was stuffing his face with pudding!

"I guess all I can do is wait and watch." Sakura said thoughtfully. 

****

Li Apartment

"what's wrong with you??" Syaorun asked.

"now whatever do you mean, Li??" Meilin asked while clamping herself to his arm.

"I mean, why are you trying to amputate my arm and bounce off the walls at the same time?" Syaorun asked.

"oh, I just am." 

"right......." Syaoran said, but Syaoran is neither stupid nor ugly (AN: never he's hunky dory!!!!! though sometimes gullible. lol! Li: hey I thought I told you to stop it!)

he knew she was up to something. he just didn't know what.

"well I got to go to bed. School tomorrow." with that Meilin yawned and walked out of the room. *after tomorrow, my Li, you will be all mine!* She went to bed happy and ready to claim her prize.

to be continued.........

Narra: I don't know what do you people think???

Sakura: It's great!!!! I like it. And I'm going to beat Meilin. Right????

Narra: You'll have to wait and see!!!!!

In a dungeon cell somewhere in my basement

Li: I'm not going to tell you who I want to win!!!!!!!

Meilin: Tell me Li!!!!!! PLEASE say me!!!!!

Li: Never!!

Narra: Ok that was weird. I'll hurry up and right the next chapter! Till then. HASTA LUEGOS AMIGOS!!!!! 


	4. The Begining Of The End

Narra: on with the next chapter!!! 

Meilin: so intense??? Well at least your getting somewhere with this. Took you FOREVER last time to update! 

Narra: whatever happened to you and Li in the dungeon???

Meilin: oh I'm still there. For some reason he won't admit he knows I will win.

In the dungeon.

Li: zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Narra: what did you do to him???????? @_@

Meilin: I just gave him the needle.

Sakura: the what!!!!!!!!!!

Tomoyo: the needle, used mostly in killing people. Although this time I'm sure she just sedated him. 

Eriol: awwwwww! Cute descendant is having a nap! 

Li: shhhuuuudap Eriol.

Narra: ah he awakes!

Sakura: are you okay li???

Li: zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Everyone: ^_^; 

Tomoyo: I think he went back to sleep.

Meilin: now leave he still has to confess his undying love to me! I think I'll use the truth serum that I got last week.

Eriol: muahahahah *whispers to Tomoyo* uh hem. We'll be right back.

Tomoyo: uuuuuh….yes we'll be right back.

Narra: whatever! On with the STORY!!!!!!!

****

Ch 4 The Beginning

After school in the park.

Sakura is sitting underneath the Cherry Tree. Her legs are folded and it looks like she's meditating.

*neither the sunrise or the sunshine of the sun can compare to her beauty. (AN: awwww, shake sphere!)* Syaorun thought. *but she doesn't like me like that. I guess dreams can become a reality someday, and until that day comes I shall wait patiently.*

"hey Sakura."

She nearly hit the branch above her being startled out of her trance. *where's the elephant????* "oh hey Li."

"are you okay???" he asked blushing as her gaze fell on him. "I'm sorry I startled you."

"yeah, I'm fine. I was just startled" *brilliant Sakura. Great job. Startled?? What is that???* "what are you doing here??"

"I live over there," he said pointing to the north towards the apartments. " I was walking by when I saw you. What are you doing here?"

You could almost feel the heat radiating off of Sakura's skin.

*I can't tell him I'm waiting to battle for him as a prize* "uuuuum, uuuuuh, I…I'm just meditating."

"can I meditate with you?" Li couldn't believe his own daring. What if she thought he liked her now??

"no!!!" she said just a little to quickly. "uuuuum, I mean. I mean what's the point of meditating if……if your not alone." she stuttered, feeling completely useless and dumb. The fire underneath her making her feel hot didn't help.

" that's true. I was also wondering."

Now that the attention was off of her, she wasn't blushing nearly as badly.

"do you know what's gotten into Meilin?? She seems extra perky."

Sakura's face paled rapidly. "no….no, I don't know. Sorry."

Li gave her a quizzical look. "ooookay" and with that he left her to her thoughts. Before he went far he turned back.

"just letting you know," he said blushing. He WAS actually giving her information. "I've been feeling like something bad is going to happen. You might want to be prepared."

"thanks." Sakura said, with true sincerity. *though I bet I already know what*

She went back to meditating when Tomoyo came up.

"HEY SAKURA!!!!!!!!"

She jumped up and for the second time that day hit her head on the tree branch above her. "OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWIIIIIIIE!"

"oops. Sorry Sakura. I made your battle costume!!!!!"

"it's not a battle………err…really. It's more of a really serious game." *really serious*

"right. Well go change. "

As Sakura went to change she looked over her "costume." the first thing she noticed was the it was sleeveless. It was a turtle neck where the neck and about an inch down was skin colored almost see through with little sparklies. Then down from the neck was a light pink dress that went all the way down to her ankles and also had sparklies. There were slits on both sides of the dress going all the way up to the hips.

*which is why she brought me the pants* Sakura reasoned. 

The pants were loose enough to be comfortable and easy to fight in , while tight enough to fit her perfectly. 

*and of course it fits me perfectly. Tomoyo made it.*

After Sakura had changed into her newest costume she walked back to Tomoyo. Tomoyo had stars in her eyes and her camera out. Tomoyo was in an outfit much the same though it was blue instead of pink.

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

Finally the time for the fight had come. The sun was high in the sky. There was a weird cowboy shootout song in the air. 

Suddenly there was a clink from the other side of the park. It was Meilin and Sarah! Sarah had on cowboy boots with stars in them. (AN: I cant remember the word! Sorry. It's the things on a cowboy's boots!) 

The clock struck three.

"you ready?" Meilin asked icily.

Sakura gulped, "no, but lets get going anyways. Lets just get this over with."

"here's the deal." Sarah stepped in. "there will be three competitions . For each of us." she paused. "it will always be you and Meilin, and me and Tomoyo. Two of the competitions will be individual fights. The third one you'll have to work as a team."

Meilin took over, "the first competition will be the obstacle course. Ready? Tomoyo and Sarah will go first."

"hey Sakura," Tomoyo whispered. "do you think you are allowed to do magic? If so will you help me??"

"oh, and by the way," Meilin interrupted. "if Sakura uses her magic. You'll both be disqualified!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sarah and Meilin laughed evilly. 

"you can't do that!" Sakura squealed!

"watch me! I made the rules cause I made the challenge!" Meilin countered back. 

"that's still not fair, but ok." Sakura grumbled.

"Sakura?? Will you tape me?? I don't want to miss anything of this day!" Tomoyo said.

"uh, sure." Sakura said. She saw that Tomoyo was nervous and wanted to reassure her. "don't worry! You'll be fine!"

"on your mark………" Meilin started

"wait what am I doing???" Tomoyo stared wildly!

"get set…….."

****

To be continued……..

Narra: muahahahah! I'm so evil. 

Li: darn right you are. 

Sakura: Li! Your awake!!!!!!! 

Li: yeah…. Whatever (@_@ major blush!)

Narra: aaaaawwwwww! KAWAII!!!!

Li: shuddap!

Eriol: hey cute descendant! Come here! Tomoyo and I need to talk to you!

Li: NEVER!!!! Your eeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvil!

Narra: oookay. Weird.

Li: grrrrrrrrrrrrr

Narra: ^_^; So stay tuned for the next one! And this time I'm not gonna go on until I get 5 reviews please!!!!!!!!!! So until next time! HASTA LAVISTA BABY!!!!!!!!! GOODNIGHT WASHINGTON!!!!!!!!


	5. First Battle

Narra: Muahaha! I'm back!

Sakura: yeah! Now you can get on with the story!!!

Tomoyo: And now you can let me finish taping Sakura!

All: @_@;

Eriol: um, hey Tomoyo. Uh.. We have to go…uh see if there's any ice cream in the uh.. Freezer. 

Tomoyo: huh? Oh yeah! Uh ice cream! Freezer! Right! Let's go.

Narra: Hey bring me some cookies'n'cream if there's any out there!!!! And while there gone……..

Li: *mutters* Probably to go make out.

Narra: Shut up Li! As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. Li and Sakura are going to give a shout out to those I would like to thank for reviewing!!!!!!!

Li: we are?

Narra: yeah you are you meanie. 

Sakura: Allright! We'd like to thank Chibi Meiling Chan21 for reviewing!!!!!!

Li: and Kawaii-sakurasyaoran for reviewing multiple times!!!!

Narra: and now on with the story!

****

Ch. 5 Battle of the Obsessive

First Battle

"Go!!!!" Meilin screamed, and faster then her echoed shout could fade she was surrounded by a midnight black cloud that fled to the edges of the park. Letting no one in.

*and probably no one out either* gulped Sakura.

"welcome to the shadow realm!" Meilin voiced. (yu-gi-oh!!!!!! No wait, no crossing stories. Lol sorry couldn't help myself. I'll shut up now.)

At some point and time while the cloud had created their barrier/cage she and Sarah had changed into their battle outfits. Meilin was in her usual battle costume with her hair up in two pony buns. Her eyes flashing the same red color as her outfit. 

Sarah was in a suit similar to Meilin's though it was purple where Meilin's was red and was lacking a yin yang symbol. It complimented her figure very nicely as did Meilin's Tomoyo noticed.

"you pathetic little fool," Sarah sneered at Tomoyo. "you really thought that we wouldn't tell you what to do? Us? The little angels? As if we would give you a chance to complain of cheating or wanting a rematch. We'll beat you fair and square now!"

At Li's Apartment

Li bolted upright on his bed, he had been reading when he sensed a dark evil reach the edges of his senses.

"what's happening??" he murmured. "I better call Sakura, uuuh, cuz she probably won't feel it herself." he tried to reason menacingly though anyone looking at his blushing face would know otherwise. 

As he dialed her phone number (which he happened to know by heart! Are you cheating on me Li?? Li: no you moron, I was never with you to begin with. Narra: oh yeah!^_^; well I can change that! Li: just get on with the story!) he wondered why he was doing this, duh she would know! She was the best most amazingly beautiful girl! To late, Kero had picked up the phone.

"hello?" Kero answered distractedly.

"hey stuffed animal, get me Sakura." Li jibed.

"GAKI!!!! What do you want???"

"I should think that was obvious, cotton fluff. I asked for Sakura," he retorted.

"she's not in, she's at Tomoyo's. you better leave her alone! She's got enough on her mind as it is." Kero yelled.

He didn't reply as he hung up the phone. "I guess I'll Tomoyo's then."

"hello?" a musical voice answered the phone.

"is Tomoyo there?" Li asked.

"I'm sorry. Tomoyo is at Sakura's house at the moment. May I take a message."

"uuh, no thank you." he replied and hung up.

*since neither are home I bet they are already out fighting. I better hurry.* he closed his eyes and searched for the aura he would know anywhere. His cherry blossoms aura and found it at the park. But there was something odd with it. 

Li quickly bolted to his closet where he dressed in his robes to catch up with his Ying Fa. 

*Please let her be all right.*

Back to the park

"here's the deal sweet," Sarah snickered at Tomoyo. "course one will be the obstacle course. To show the flexibility and speed that a man wants. We will start here at the King Penguin slide. We will run a one-hundred yard dash, followed by a daring rope bridge over a boiling lake of lava, which we have to cross. BUT! Only one is allowed to cross at a time so whoever gets there second has to wait. Lastly we have to jump through all the hoops and come back to the slide." as Sarah told Tomoyo what they would be doing they magically appeared in a small cloud, all looking perilous. "whoever gets back first is the winner." she said with a smug grin.

Tomoyo gulped. "…………." she stared looking at each the lava, the narrow rope bridge, and the hoops 50 feet above land. She slowly turned to Sakura, her light catching dress seemed to express the doom she felt. "well," she smiled looking for something to be happy about, "at least I'll get amazing footage on this tape!" she turned to Sarah gathering up the courage that had fled her body when she had first looked at the hard core glare she had seen on Sarah's face at the beginning of all this. 

"I'm ready." she stated.

"you won't be once we get started. Your going down." Sarah spat out icily.

Sakura and Tomoyo didn't notice how her once blue eyes were now pitch black with no trace of color whatsoever. 

Tomoyo just got in her stance at the starting line. Mentally preparing herself to fight for her secret love. 

Meanwhile……………..

In "his" lab.

Eriol was about to add the last drop to his new torture potion for Syaorun. 

"almost there. Muahahahaha. One more drop and Syaorun will be publicly humiliated for life!!!!!" he cackled to himself.

This had to be VERY precise, to much potion and it would do no good. His cute little descendant would only blush in front of the lovely Sakura, but hey he did that any way. So it wasn't enough.

The dropper was moved closer to the torture tube.

"gently," he told himself, and right as he squeezed his senses _flared _causing him to add way to much potion.

He gawked at hi tube. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I was soooooooooo close!!! So close to the perfect torture solution!!!!!!" he screamed.

"what was that magical force that made me lose my lovely potion? My poor sweet innocent potion."

He searched magically for the force that had made him lose his concentration. 

"no! it can't be." he muttered, he peered magically further with his senses feeling for auras. "no! Tomoyo! What are they doing to my sweet Tomoyo! Are they hurting you??? Why are you there with them?!?!?!?!?! Oh and Sakura too! Noooooo! I must save you!" and with that he took a heroic step, proudly going to go save his beloved……….and promptly fell flat on his face.

"ow, I better change into better fighting clothes for this." he then left his "Torture=Syaorun" lab and went to go tell Nakuru and Spinel what he was to do that night.

With that done he went to go save his beloved and with the thought, ** I might just tell her how I feel and get her to help torture Syaorun and Sakura! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!* he walked to the park.

To be continued……..

Narra: awwwww, a love story!

Eriol: I like the way this is going. My name is Bond.. Eriol Bond. I get the girl I want and save the day. *pssssssh*

Sakura: WHAT DID YOU DO TO LI?????????

Tomoyo: we gave him the needle. Again, don't worry we just want to ask him a few questions under the influence of truth serum.

Meilin: Hey! That was my idea!!!! You have to let me in the interrogating to!

Eriol: fine fine, you can come. Come Sakura I want you to be there to.

Sakura: okie dokie.

Narra: right. So while they are interrogating Li, keep me posted on what you want me to do next! Who you want to win and any questions! Please no flames, it would hurt my self-confidence! Thanks a bunch!!!!! 


End file.
